This invention relates to the production of light olefins by the cracking of larger paraffins. In particular, the conversion of pentanes to light olefins.
Gasoline, or motor fuel, comprises a blend of many hydrocarbon compounds to achieve desirable properties relating to combustion. Fuel quality demands and tightening automotive emission standards have led to changes in gasoline formulation. Requirements for the reformulated gasoline include lower vapor pressure, lower final boiling point, increased oxygenate content, and lower content of olefins and aromatics. Motor fuels have included significant quantities of isopentane because of its high octane value, and because isopentane is one of the most volatile components in a motor fuel, it contributes to the ability to start a cold engine.
One environmental concern has been the evaporation of hydrocarbons, and these concerns have led to a reduction in the Reid vapor pressure (RVP) specification of motor fuels. Due to these increased environmental concerns and regulations, isopentane has become a component that is less favored as a fuel blending component. The removal of pentane and isopentane from motor fuels allows for redirection of these hydrocarbon components to more profitable uses of the pentanes.